Liquid handling devices may automatically deposit liquid into multiple wells of a well tray, such as a well plate. Misalignment of the well tray within the liquid handling device may result in misdeposition of liquid into the well tray, such as no liquid deposited into some wells, too much liquid deposited into other wells, liquid deposited ineffectively onto the interior walls of wells, and some liquid deposited over the edge of the well tray. Moreover, these potential problems of well tray misalignment may be exacerbated when the dispensing location is desired to be near the perimeter boundary of the well. Dispensing near the well perimeter is sometimes desired, for example, when the dispenser is moving or when the dispenser comprises multiple dispensing nozzles that are located at different positions over a well. It may be desirable to reduce misdeposition of liquid into a well tray in a liquid handling device.